Unlike a bulk material, because of specialized properties of a nano-material, various research for synthesizing and using metal and metal oxide at a nano level has been conducted.
It is judged that since an optical property or a catalyst property of nano-particles is largely changed according to a size, a shape, and a structure thereof, a good design and synthesis of a nano-particle structure can contribute to understanding of catalyst phenomena, which are difficult to be interpreted in an existing bulk material, and moreover, development of a catalyst that is favorable to a predetermined reaction by adjusting chemical activity, peculiarity, selectivity, and the like.
Specifically, research of adjusting a particle size of the nano-particles and a distribution thereof is being conducted so as to contribute to a more preferable synthesis of the catalyst, and research of a nano-structure having a core-shell or yolk-shell structure which does not cause agglomeration and can provide thermal stability is being actively conducted.